The New Girl in Berk
by Wings of a Night Fury
Summary: Svea stumbles upon Berk. She learns that Dragons are not just legends and joins the world of dragon training. What adventures will she have with the rest of the trainers? (Please read & review, I promise it will be good!)
1. Svea

**Hello peoples of earth and more! **

**Thank you for choosing to read my story. I am not quite sure where this will end up, but I feel like I needed some motivation to not give up on this. This is my second story ever on this site :)**

**Please review; I'd love to see what you think of it and ill read all suggestions!**

**I will give credit and thank those who give me ideas (I will dedicate chapters to those who review)**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on the island of Berk. Waves rushed at the sandy shores, crashing against the rocks and inching it's way up the shore to hiccup's feet. Gulls chirped in the distance. Cool sea mist tickled the boy's skin. The morning was chilly as usual, and the boy and his dragon lounged on the beach.

Hiccup took a deep breath in, the smell of salt filing his nose. "Toothless, plasma blast," He said. The dragon shot a blast into the sky. There was no purpose for it, hiccup just wanted to see the violet-white light again.

"Hiccup, village, now!" A voice boomed from behind him. Hiccup snapped around and saw Thornado and his father leap into the air, heading towards the village. It must be important if his father had to get him. Hiccup swung himself onto Toothless's back, his metal leg clicking into place. The two thrust into the air and glided over the docks.

"I wonder what's happening bud," Hiccup said, leaning down towards the center of the village.

"Drop the knife girl, they're not going to hurt you," Gobber said.

Hiccup got off toothless and ran to Gobber's side. A girl about his age stood weakly in front of him. A ZippleBack curiously studied her with both heads. The girl had olive skin and long golden hair cascading loosely down her back, slightly lighter than Astrid's. She was nimble, but looked unbalanced, as if she were dehydrated. The girl spun to face Gobber, holding a small metal dagger. She fixed her violet eyes on hiccup. She seemed beautiful to hiccup, but she also seemed afraid and ill. The girl's knees buckled and she crashed to the ground. Gobber grabbed the lip of the ZippleBack and dragged it out of sight.

"Take care of…that." Gobber yelled, pointing at the girl. Hiccup sat at her side, cradling her head in his palms. Her eyes opened a bit, and she started to drift back to consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, searching her violet eyes.

The girl parted her lips to speak, "D-dragon" She whispered before her head became limp in his arms again. Hiccup placed her on Toothless's back and took her to his home.

The day passed, and hiccup waited for the stranger to regain consciousness. Her lips seemed to have more color—which seemed to be a good sign. He turned away from the girl and started to sketch toothless. He lowered the book to glimpse at toothless, and noticed that the girl was staring at him.

"You're awake! Are you okay?"

The girl sat up. "W-Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You're in the Haddock house…in Berk." Hiccup said, studying the girl as if she were a new species of dragon. She looked confused. "I'm Hiccup by the way, that's toothless." He said, gesturing at the dragon across the room. The girl gasped and almost fell out of her seat.

"What is _that_?" She asked, fright in her voice.

"That's my NightFury, he's friendly."

"That's a _Dragon!_" She said, astonished by the creature. "Dragons are legends… they aren't real!"

"Well try telling him he's not real." Hiccup said. Toothless gave them a toothless grin.

The girl closed her eyes and looked back at hiccup. "Can I touch him?" She asked.

"Of course," Hiccup said. Toothless licked his rider's palm and then stared at the stranger, showing her his forehead. The girl reached her palm out slowly, then placed it on the dragon's head. The surface was like nothing she had expected.

"I'm Svea." She said.

"Hi Svea," Hiccup said warmly, as if he had just began a conversation with her for the first time. "Wait 'till you see this." He grabbed her hand and raced outside. Hiccup pointed to the sky. About 30 dragons flew above them; Small ones, big ones, sharp ones, fat ones, all in impressive spectrums of red, oranges, blues, greens, purples, and browns. They cooed and growled, fought and played. Some had Vikings perched on their backs.

"It's beautiful." She muttered.

"We live together, and prosper together instead of fighting." Hiccup said proudly.

"You ride them too?" Svea asked, breathlessly.

"Yes we do," Hiccup said. He glanced at Toothless. "If you want, we could go for a ride right now."

"Really?" Svea asked, staring at Hiccup with her amethyst eyes.

Hiccup swung himself onto Toothless's back and extended a hand to her, "Really."

Svea felt heat rise in her cheeks as she took his help into the saddle. She held onto his waist and closed her eyes as the dragon leapt into the air. Wind whistled in her eared and tossed her long blonde hair. The island of Berk shrunk from underneath them, and she opened her eyes to see the bright blue morning sky. A yell of excitement slipped her mouth and rang in the air. Hiccup laughed, and Svea giggled. Toothless dipped down and cascaded along the line of the ocean, dipping his wings in and gliding on the surface of the water. The dragon turned his body up and headed gently back to Berk.

"Is there anyway I could do this?" Svea asked.

"We have a dragon academy here at Berk, if you're staying here you can join it." Hiccup said, holding back the excitement in his voice.

"I'd love to!" Svea said, she cleared her throat and took a less eager approach to her response as a habit. "When can I start?"

"Well… its only morning right now, so today." Hiccup said, dipping down towards the training arena.

Svea smiled and let the wind bite at her cheeks as they dove into Berk. This was going to be a new adventure.


	2. Welcome to Dragon Training

**Thank you for those who have read this far! I promise you'll find twists up ahead!**

**Enjoy chapter two, and please review!**

* * *

The arena was a large pit carved into the ground, with a web of chains looking over it. Dragon cages were imprinted in the sides of the pit, but all of them seemed to be empty. Light seeped through the holes between the mess of chains, and shone upon the dragons and teens in the arena.

"Guys, this is Svea." Hiccup said, pointing to me. "She's joining the academy."

"Sorry Astrid, looks like your chances with me just got demolished." A black haired boy said, pushing out his chest. A big red dragon stood behind him. A girl with blonde hair pulled back in a braid punched him and he fell to the ground. The large red dragon looked rather pleased.

"I'm Astrid," The blonde girl said, flicking her bangs out of the way. A blue and yellow dragon with spikes around its neck stood behind her.

"Nice to meet you, your dragon is beautiful," Svea said, gazing at the lovely bird like dragon.

"Thanks, her name's StormFly, she's a Deadly Nadder," Astrid responded.

"Deadly?" Svea asked.

"Oh yeah. She looks beautiful, but threaten me—I mean her—and WHAM!" The dragons tail stuck out strait and a hundred deadly spikes stood strait up. "Those are poisonous too." Astrid said proudly, placing a hand on her hip.

Svea smiled, she liked Astrid; she seemed like a pretty girl who has a tough outside, just like her dragon.

"Sure spikes are cool, but nothing compares to a Monstrous Nightmare!" The black haired boy butted in. He flicked the nose of the dragon. The beast shook his head and bright flames covered it's body. With a growl, the dragon grabbed hold of his owner and tossed him to the side. "Bad HookFang!" The boy shrieked.

Svea giggled, Astrid joined in.

"Can we please be organized with introducing her to this?" A fat boy said franticly.

"Sure Fishlegs, go ahead." Hiccup said.

"This is Meatlug, my gronkle." The boy apparently known as Fishleg's gestured to a lumpy dragon with tiny wings.

"Gronkles are boulder class, dragons are categorized into the classes Boulder, Strike, Stoker, Sharp, Tidal, Fear, and Mystery," Fishlegs said eagerly.

"Gronkles are the strongest in the boulder class and can spit fiery rocks, but most of all she is the prettiest and cuddliest dragon anyone could ask for." He said, nuzzling the dragon.

"That's… nice" Svea said, turning her head away from the two.

"Well wait until you see this!" A blonde boy said. A terrifying green dragon with two heads and sharp teeth stepped over to him, the same dragon that Svea saw in the village.

Svea let out a small gasp and backed away. Hiccup placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's just like the rest of the dragons." Hiccup said with a smile. Svea looked back at the two-headed dragon, this time with no fear.

"This is BarfBelch, my Hideous Zippleback," The boy said.

"_Our _Zippleback." A girl looking similar to the boy said.

"That's Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the twins." Hiccup said.

"One head spits gas, the other one lights it." The girl said.

"Fear class" Fishlegs coughed, unable to contain his knowledge of dragons.

"Right," Tuffnut said, rolling his eyes.

"And you know toothless, the only NightFury ever found." Fishlegs said.

"Only one, why is that?" Svea asked, turning to hiccup.

"We don't know, Toothless is still a mystery." Hiccup said, placing a hand on his best friend's head.

"So are there more dragons?" Svea asked.

"Tons. We haven't even discovered them all yet." Hiccup said.

"Which one do you think you would want to train?" Astrid asked.

"Guys, she's obviously interested in the Monstrous Nightmare." The black haired boy said. "Sorry to tell you, but this—" He gestured to himself, "Is not included."

"Shut up Snotlout." Astrid said.

The obnoxious boy apparently known as Snotlout made a sound similar to a cat noise, and winked at Astrid. In return, Astrid punched him again.

"I'm not quite sure which one I would train… I guess it would be the first one I can actually find." Svea said.

"Well then, after basic training we'll start looking for one." Hiccup said.

"She seems like a Deadly Nadder girl to me." Astrid said.

Svea laughed.

"It's getting dark. Svea, you can stay with me for now." Hiccup said. Svea smiled, it was so nice of them to take her in. They didn't even know anything about her.

The teens got on their dragons and flew back to their homes. Svea watched in awe as the Vikings flew their dragons as if they were one being. Hiccup and Svea got on toothless, who took an easier takeoff than last time. The arena vanished from beneath them, and Berk's village and all of its wonders appeared. They landed near Hiccup's house.

"You can stay in my bedroom, toothless and I will sleep downstairs." Hiccup said.

Hiccup left Svea in the room to get comfortable. Excitement flooded her mind. Berk and dragons were a new world to her, but she was still determined to do her best to learn more about dragons.


	3. Memories

**Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read my story, it means a lot! :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to Ultimo the Great, my first review. (You are awesome!)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Dead foliage crackled under Svea's feet and chilly air nipped at her cheeks, birds chirped slightly. The forest of Berk was beautiful and the dangerous creatures that inhabit it were forgotten for the morning.

"To train a dragon, you have to approach it with no threats or weapons…or eels, dragons hate eels." Hiccup said, reaching his hand out to Toothless.

Svea stared at hiccup, soaking in the information. It was so kind of him to give her a mini lesson before meeting in the arena with the rest of the teens.

"You need to show that you trust him, and don't rush into the bonding. Let the dragon come to you." Hiccup said. He turned his head away from toothless and the dragon pressed its forehead against his palm, an ultimate display of rider to dragon trust.

The sound of an explosion sounded in the distance, followed by the cackles of two teens, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Hiccup groaned, "I have to take care of this, be right back." He and toothless slipped into the trees.

Svea sat down on a rock that was hidden by the shade of the trees. Her mind trailed off into things of the past; things she wanted to forget.

**Flashback****_:_**

A young girl, about twelve years of age, stood overlooking the shivering blue ocean. Her violet eyes reflected nothing but sadness. A large hand about the size of her head pressed gently on her shoulder.

"Svea, come back to the woods, the rest of the children are picking berries." A rusty voice said. It belonged to the compassionate chief of Svea's village on the far away island of Grog.

"But if I leave, my mother wont be able to tell this island from the next."

"Little one, your mother can't even see you up here," He responded.

"Can she see me from the beach?" The small girl asked naïvely. The chief sighed.

"Svea, your mother was sent off by the elder… she isn't coming back."

Tears welled in Svea's amethyst eyes. She held them back and followed the chief to the forest, where the other children picked berries. The other children teased her, shied away from her, called her names, and played 'Run from the Cursed Girl'. Svea did not understand what they meant. All she knew was that she was an outcast to the village.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Svea sighed and kicked a small rock, sending it flying and clacking on a tree. She pushed herself up from the rock and brushed the dirt off her leggings. A small rock came hurtling at her, and crashed into the side of her head

"Ow!" She shrieked, rubbing the hurt area. "If this is you Tuffnut…" She mumbled, balling up her fists. A branch cracked, and Svea turned her head to face behind her.

Instead of the dumb-faced blonde twin that she expected to see, a dragon she had never seen before stared her with big curious eyes. Its head was similar to the monstrous nightmares; it had long bottom teeth and a horn in-between its nostrils. Two horns protruded strait from the side of the head. A long slender body stretched out behind the creature's head. Vibrant sales as red as fresh spilled blood lined the gossamer surface of the creature. Long wings with shimmering gold tips stretched high into the sky, shaped unlike any other dragon Svea had seen on Berk. The dragon had two antennae like extensions of its head, looking just like branches of a willow tree. Leaf like spines protruded from the creatures spine, traveling all the way to the tip of its tail. The beautiful beast stared at her, trying to understand what she was. Svea turned her head; surprisingly, the dragon copied her.

"Did you kick the rock at me?" She muttered. The dragon did not do anything. Svea turned her head to the other side, the dragon followed. A bold impulse shot through Svea's body. She reached her hand out slowly, staring at the dragon. The creature stared at her hand, and then growled deep in its throat. A gurgling sound escaped the creature, and its body disappeared into thin air. Svea jumped back in surprise. She knew which dragon she was going to train.

* * *

"It disappeared? That's defiantly a Changewing." Fishlegs said proudly. "Mystery class dragons, they can change the color of their scales to blend in with the surroundings and spit acid,"

"Interesting…" Svea said, imagining the dragon with acid bubbling out its jaw between its overlapping bottom teeth. "Can it be trained?"

"We've never trained a Changewing," Hiccup said. "Yet…"

Svea smiled lightly at hiccup. Hiccup saw Svea as a girl just like him; he was beginning to like her.

"We can get Hookfang to knock the Change-thing unconscious and then you guys can do whatever. I just want to see a dragon fight!" Snotlout said.

Svea rolled her eyes.

"What? Don't you want to see Hookfang get his fight on?" Snotlout asked. "Its almost as satisfying as seeing me get my fight on," He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Just a word of advice Snotlout, you should try to avoid getting your butt kicked by me." Svea said confidently.

Astrid laughed. "Your not bad!" She said.

Hiccup smirked. "Anyways, we should go look for that Changewing tomorrow." Hiccup said.

The teens finished their lesson and headed back to their homes. Svea could not sleep. The memories came rushing in ever since this morning. She couldn't seem to shake off her past.

* * *

**Flashback****:**

Svea ran into the forest, tears streaming down her face. She was almost thirteen now, coming close to her birthday. She crouched down into a comfortable fetal position and laid on the cold ground.

"Svea," A comforting voice said from behind her.

"Go. Away." She said, her voice strong.

"Svea, I know life is hard right now, but I promise it will not always be like this," The chief said.

"It will never get better. I am the daughter of a cursed Viking, I might as well be cursed."

The chief sighed. "We'll continue this chat later, were not done." He said, heading back to the village.

Svea wandered around for what felt like hours. She ended up at the docs, where the fog blanketed the land. A small, empty and unattended ship sat solemnly at the docks. Barnacles coated the sad boat, and the wood was rotten. All that Svea could think about was leaving Grog. _My mother fled to the sea, why cant I? _She thought to herself.


	4. Changewing

**Sorry guys, this chapter is going to be kinda short. I have a 5-page essay on Elizabethan medicine due tomorrow and I haven't started. :( Major procrastination, I know.**

**Chapter dedicated to: idontcare14. Thanks so much, you are so inspiring!**

* * *

"Svea," Hiccup whispered. Svea kept her eyes closed, shielding herself form the sun and preserving the last strands of her dreams.

Toothless grumbled.

"Hush bud, we'll just go when she gets up," Hiccup whispered to his dragon. He stood up to leave her to rest, but couldn't help gazing at her.

Her long golden hair was spread around her head like the rays from the sun, and her sun-kissed ivory skin shone. Her eyes opened slowly and caught on Hiccups, the same as the first time she woke to see him.

"Umm, uh… morning." Hiccup stammered.

Svea yawned and stretched her arms. "So are we going after that Changewing today?"

"Yeah, I thought we would. The rest of the gang is coming too, sure they seem sort of…"

"Stupid," Svea finished.

"Yeah, but they can have their moments." Hiccup said.

Svea smiled, "I'm fine with it Hiccup."

The two got on toothless and leaped into the air, their destination was the arena.

"Finally!" Astrid yelled as toothless landed. "What took you two so long?"

Svea stared at Hiccup, who was wearing a slight look of guilt. Svea knew why they were late; hiccup allowed her to sleep in. "It's my fault, I slept to late." Svea said.

Astrid nodded, and turned back to her Nadder.

"Lets go already!" Snotlout whined.

"I agree with that," Tuffnut said.

"Ooo! Ooo! When we get there, can Barf and Belch blow stuff up?" Ruffnut asked, pressing her hands together.

"No guys, this is a training mission, not a blow-stuff-up mission," Hiccup said.

"Aww," Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout said in unison.

The teens mounted their dragons. Just as Svea was getting on Toothless's back, Snotlout spoke. "Why does she always have to ride on Toothless? You know, there's plenty of room on Hookfang," He gestured to the space behind him. "And if you need something to hold onto, I'm here for you," He said.

"No offence, but I would never get on that thing while you're steering it," Svea said with a smirk. Hiccup chuckled.

Snotlout scoffed, "that _was_ offensive."

"Good"

"But, you said no offense!" Snotlout whined.

"I said that to Hookfang." Svea said. Hiccup nudged Toothless and they plunged into the sky, leaving Snotlout to complain. They landed in the forest, where birds chirped, and other sounds illuminated the trees.

"Ruff, Tuff, check east, Snotlout and Fishlegs west, Astrid south. Svea and I will check the cove." Hiccup said.

"Umm… which way's east?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup groaned, "Just look wherever."

The teens proceeded to look. Every branch snap transformed into an ominous Changewing's steps, every tree creaking was the grumble of its awaiting attack.

Fishlegs screamed. "It's right behind me!" Hiccup raced to Fishlegs, Svea followed close behind.

"Don't be stupid Fishlegs, that was you brushing against my elbow" Astrid said.

"Oh… F-F-False alarm then," He stuttered.

Hiccup squatted down and observed a bush. "Guys, it was here." He said softly. A hole was burnt in the bush, as if acid dripped down from above it. Shivers ran down Svea's neck. They continued to look. Hiccup continued to observe the burnt bush.

"I forgot what we were looking for," Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut.

Svea wandered into the forest, trying to find the spot where she was hit by the rock.

A low gurgling rumbled from behind her, she spun around and searched the area. A leaf twitched on the tree, Svea approached that tree cautiously, and extended her hand. She reached her hand forward, and touched the bark of the tree; She was wrong. Or was she? The dragon appeared in a flash of crimson, almost blinding Svea. She let out a whimper as the dragon growled and snarled. Svea tripped and fell on her backside, completely vulnerable to the dragon. She pushed herself up and stood on her hands and knees, facing the dragon. The Changewing stopped, and looked at her curiously. The dragon took one step closer and tilted it's head. Svea stepped closer, still on her hands and knees, and did the same as the dragon. The Changewing seemed intrigued in the girl's actions. Svea stood up, and stared at the dragon.

"You just like to copy, don't you?" Svea whispered.

The Changewing grumbled; not an angry grumble, it sounded more like a purr.

Svea reached her hand out and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the silky soft scales of the dragon caressed her palm. It felt softer than Toothless's. At that moment, she trusted the dragon completely and understood all of hiccup's words.

"Svea," Hiccup said, astonished. Svea opened her eyes and pulled her hand away from the dragon.

"Yes?" She asked. The Changewing stepped up next to Svea, glaring curiously at Toothless and the boy.

"You—You trained it!"

Svea looked proudly at the dragon next to her.

Fishlegs scrambled through the trees. "Oh my Odin! We have so much to learn, so much to document!" He said, out of breath. "The first Changewing ever trained!" He gasped, then collapsed out of exhaustion.

Svea smiled at the Changewing, her very own dragon. What should she name it? What gender is it? Thousands of questions ran through her mind.


	5. Echo

**Hello again! How are you all?**

**I forgot to mention, this story takes place ****after**** we are Family part 2.**

* * *

Back at the arena, Svea admired her new dragon. After the entire walk back from the forest, she discovered that her Changewing was a girl. The only problem now was finding a name.

"How about… Goldsky?" Astrid asked, petting her Nadder and admiring the new Changewing.

"No… doesn't fit her." Svea said.

"Hmmmm… Autumn?" Astrid proposed.

"I like it, but it's still a maybe." Svea said critically. She wanted the name for this dragon to be perfect.

"Oh my gods Svea, how could you turn down everything I proposed?" Astrid said, frustrated. Svea shrugged. "Autumn is perfect! Leaves in autumn change colors, so does the Changewing!" She said.

"Eh… its still a maybe." Svea said Astrid groaned. "What do you want your name to be?" Svea asked, turning her head and staring at the dragon. The Changewing turned it's head, exactly mirroring Svea. A small grumble escaped the dragon, almost as if it were mimicking Svea's words. Svea giggled.

"What's she doing?" Astrid asked.

"She's just mimicking me," Svea said.

"That's cute, she's like your echo!" Astrid said.

A sudden realization hit Svea and Astrid at the same time, and their eyes met. A smirk grew on Astrid's face. Svea turned to the curious dragon. "Echo," she said, "it's perfect." The two laughed.

"Did you find a name yet?" Hiccup asked, dismounting from his evening ride.

"Echo." Svea said.

Hiccup smiled, "It suits her."

"So when is Svea going to get in the saddle?" Astrid asked.

"Actually…" Hiccup reached into his satchel. "I've been making a saddle for you, we could test it out if you want," He said, pulling out a beautifully crafted leather saddle.

"I'd love too!" Svea said excitedly.

Hiccup approached the dragon with caution. At first, Echo grumbled and glared at the boy unsurely. Svea placed a hand on the dragon's shoulders and she acknowledged hiccup as a friend. Hiccup placed the saddle on the dragon's neck.

"Try it out," Hiccup said proudly.

Svea pet Echo's head, assuring that everything was fine. The Changewing bent its head down, making it easier for Svea to climb on. The saddle was comfortable.

"So where do you want to go?" Svea asked, shifting herself into a comfortable position.

"I was thinking we'd go to Raven point," Hiccup responded, hopping onto Toothless's back.

Astrid did not get on Stormfly, which confused Svea. "Astrid, are you coming?"

"No, thanks." She said, a hint of bitterness and envy in her voice. Hiccup did not hear her answer, and probably didn't hear Svea ask. The two dragons bolted into the sky, Astrid and the arena disappeared from beneath them.

Flying on Echo was much different from flying on toothless. Echo moved in more serpentine patterns, and seemed more delicate than riding the NightFury. Svea lifted her hands from the front of the saddle and reached them up to the sky, giggling as she turned to see the clouds. The sky was a vast blue, and she suddenly felt very dizzy. When Svea turned down to secure herself in the saddle, she saw something she did not expect. The lively green fields of Berk grew beneath her, but that was all that was beneath her. Echo had vanished completely. Svea gasped and grabbed onto the saddle. She felt smooth dragon skin next to the straps.

"Very funny," Svea said, catching her breath. She heard hiccup giggle. Echo changed the color of her skin to a fiery red, brighter than ever. Svea turned to hiccup, smiling at him widely. Hiccup smirked, and the same smirk grew on Toothless's face. Toothless flew strait upwards into the cover of the clouds, Disappearing from Svea's vision. Suddenly, hiccup dove out of the clouds. Svea gasped, unsure of what to do. Then, a black figure whizzed past Svea's face. Toothless unraveled his wings and swooped underneath hiccup, providing a safe and impressive landing. Hiccup flashed Svea a cocky smirk, and Svea just gawked at the rider and boy's powerful bond.

"Don't scare me like that!" Svea said, leaning into them and punching the scrawny boy in the arm. Hiccup smirked and stared at the mysterious girl. He knew nothing about her past, nothing about who she even was before they met; but strangely, it didn't bother him.

"Hey, didn't you have a satchel with you?" Svea asked.

Hiccup noticed that his bag was not with him anymore. "It must have fallen off when toothless and I did that trick." Hiccup said.

"We can look for it," Svea said, diving down with her dragon to the border between the docks and raven point. Hiccup went more towards the forests. Svea scanned the area.

"Help!" A raspy voice shouted from below. Svea followed the calls, heading down to the docks by the water. An old man with a long grey mustache and a big pointy nose shrieked and hollered in pain.

"Girl, can you help a poor old man?" The man begged. Echo grumbled, and acid bubbled in her throat.

"It's okay girl," Svea said, placing a hand on Echo's nose. She grabbed the man's hand and lifted him up.

"Thank you," The old man said, grabbing a staff with dragon teeth tied to it. Echo jumped back at the sight of the staff.

"So what happened?" Svea asked.

"Oh, some rogue Vikings pushed me down the docks," The old man said, brushing himself off. "Is that your trained dragon?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"A Changewing is it?"

"Yeah… why." Svea said, unsure of this old man.

"And you trained it yourself?"

"I—I guess…"

The old man let out a cackle, and a sudden roar escaped Echo's mouth. Svea spun around to see two men tying her limbs together.

"Be careful, her skin is delicate!" Svea shouted running towards her dragon in distress. A strong arm swooped around her waist and threw her over a shoulder. It belonged to a burly man with a black beard and a horrible smell. Svea thrashed around, trying to free herself.

"Easy does it girl! We just need a little favor from you." The bearded man said manically. They threw Svea onto the deck of a ship. "I'm Alvin the treacherous, and your not going anywhere!" He cackled. Svea ran at the large man, kicking and punching him, but nothing made a difference. He picked her up and threw her to the ground. "Tie her up!" He yelled. Svea stood up and spat in his face. The man growled and backed away. "Don't be so hasty girl… I have your dragon," He smirked.

"HICCUP!" Svea screamed, trying to run from her attackers.

"Your boyfriend isn't coming to save you!" Alvin teased. A black shadow corrupted the ship, and toothless hovered over them. A rope with rocks on each end flew out of nowhere and tied up the dragon and its rider. Hiccup struggled to get free. The old man hobbled over to Hiccup, cackling as he did.

"Mildew…" Hiccup said bitterly. "I thought you'd changed!"

"_Ha_! Sorry, but ill never be a lizard lover like you people." Mildew scoffed.

"Hiccup!" Svea shouted, stumbling towards him with tied arms.

"Svea, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry, we'll be on Outcast Island in no time!" Alvin said, his crew joining in on his laughter.

I stared into hiccup's eyes and saw his worry. What waited for us in Outcast Island?


End file.
